Invasion into Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire
by Naila27
Summary: Devi turns 14. Her father is travelling through books his whole life, now it is time for Devi to replace him. Her choice is Harry Potter. Why? She says she would like to feel the real magic. But is it true? Is there something she wants to change? Making a team, best friend in Slytherin, herself in Gryffindor, Devi starts attending Hogwarts. All the characters present.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

Devi woke up earlier, as the sun has already raised and was shining through the window of her room.

"It's my birthday!", - she whispered, to Kobu, her dog, but then remembered: nobody, not even her parents or brother remember about it. Everyone was too busy.

Her father was travelling through the books, writing review on each of them. Devi couldn't blame him; he didn't even know what time is he in now. He was stuck in Sherlock Holmes for a month and only returned few days ago. Probably he thought it's somewhere around Christmas.

Mother was currently outside of the country, nobody knew when will she return, or will she.

Valentin, Devi's younger brother never remembered anything about Devi. Since the day they moved into the new house, the siblings had separated rooms and did not interact so much.

Well, there was always Gaston, her best friend. But no, he never remembered anything. Even his best friend's birthday.

However, Devi's day seemed to start better than she expected. It was only 27th of march, but the weather reminded more of June. Devi loved this weather. Nothing can be better than some roller-skating in the morning, she thought, took her skates and went outside.

That was Devi's hobby. When roller-skating, she could feel the wind in her face, without caring. She could jump, roll and go so much faster! It was a passion; she didn't know what would she do if Gaston never taught her to skate properly.

So far away from her house, Devi decided to turn around and skate back home. Luckily no problems there: London wasn't a dangerous place for teenagers, ever.

By eleven o'clock in the morning, Devi was back home. Of course, her father hasn't even noticed her absence, however Valentin did. By few next seconds she understood that something happened.

"They found mom!", - said Valentin. Devi was so happy, she couldn't even say a word, so sister simply ran towards to Valentin and gave him a huge hug.

"Where?", - asked Devi, really preferring to hear "In UK", or "In Ireland", not "In Australia".

"She is…. well… I don't know how to say that not to scare you…", -Valentin mumbled.

"Valentin?!"

"She is in London",-Devi smiled at this words,-"But… Underground…"

"What? Are you saying she is dead?" , -Devi was half crying now. They haven't heard anything about mom for almost a year.

"No, she is alive, just underground",-Valentin seemed scared,-"She was taken to the base. Should be back by 12:00. Something happened there, she has news. I guess they chose the new "Traveller". As far as we know, it's somebody from our family…".

"Kobu maybe?",-asked Devi. Kobu heard his name and came over. The dog sat near Devi's legs.

"Devi, It's true. They made new choice."-siblings heard their fathers voice,-"Happy birthday, my dear."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a hard hour for all of the Alonso's family. Devi, right when she heard the news about her mother, took her phone and called Gaston.

She shortly explained to him what happened, and asked to come to her house at around 14:00. Devi knew, that today she would really need his support.

After the 20 minutes' conversation on the phone, Devi started drawing. One more of Devi's hobbies. The drawing was sad. It represented Fred and George Weasleys, from Devi's favourite book series, Harry Potter. On the backside of the drawing, Devi wrote: "'Now every mirror that I look into, is a Mirror of Erised'-George Weasley". Devi's favourite characters from Harry Potter were the Weasley twins, especially Fred, who unfortunately died in the "Deathly Hallows".

Father was writing a review in the common room, Valentin was playing outside with Kobu, when their mother appeared in the middle of the room.

"Mother!", -Devi yelled and ran towards her mother.

"Mary!", - father and approached his wife. Valentin entered the room next, Kobu in front of him.

The family stood in a hug for so long, nobody even noticed Kobu that decided to get in between them and lay on the floor.

"I missed you guys too", - said mother when Alonso's broke out from the hug, - "But there is something important we need to talk about.".

"Firstly, can you tell us what happened? Where were you that year", -asked Valentin.

"Valen, I can't tell you everything, its illegal.", -mother said softly, trying not to hurt Valentin's feelings, - "But, there is something important we need to talk to you about. The Minister, especially. They are expecting us by one o'clock for lunch, to talk about it. So, if any of you had any plans, better cancel them."

"I asked Gaston to come at two o'clock", -said Devi.

"Tell him to come earlier, he can go with us", -mother said.

"Really?", -asked Devi. Why was he allowed to go with them? Did her best friend have anything to do with book-travelling, - "Why?"

He might be needed there", -mother replied in a mysterious way… very mysterious way…

In about 10 minutes, Devi was already talking to Gaston again.

"But please, why don't you come? You are not busy, I know it!"-Devi said to her phone.

"I'm not one of you, it would be awkward!", - the voice answered.

"Not it won't! Mom, please tell him!"-Devi begged. Mother approached Devi and gave the "I-don't-want-to-but-probably-have-no-choice" look' after what took the phone out of her daughter's hand.

"Good afternoon, Gaston"-she said.

"Oh, hey, good afternoon, Mrs. Alonso"-Gaston sounded worried. But why would he? He always talked to Mrs. Alonso normally. Maybe he just didn't expect to hear her voice again? Probably.

"If you don't have any plans for today, why don't you join us for lunch? We are going to have a meeting with the Ministry of Books in thirty minutes. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you come. This meeting can affect your life too."

"I don't know. Are you sure it would be fine for me to come?"-Gaston was going to agree to come, Devi was sure of it now.

"Of course it would. I'll tell you more, your presence will be very desirable."

"Ok, then I would like to come".

"Of course, my dear. We will pick you up in 20 minutes."

"Thank you."

Mother gave the phone back to Devi,-"He is coming, sweetie".

 _Hey guys. This is my first story in my entire life._

 _Please, if you don't mind, write rewiews, I really want to know your opinion._

 _The chapters are short, I know. Sorry about that, I just want to put all the event separately. When Gaston and Devi get to Hogwarts, I will describe each day(not all 365, only the ones where some important or interesting stuff happened)._ _J_

 _Thanks for reading. Hope you like it._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In time, as always, the Alonso family and Gaston already met up and dissaparated into the Ministry of books.

It always reminded Devi of "Ministry of Magic" from "Harry Potter" books: same elevators, moving not simply up and down, but on all sides, like the traffic jam. They even put there already a traffic light. It doesn't work, but still is there.

"Devi, what is going on?", - asked Gaston again, - "how am I connected to it? Your family always travelled through books, it's normal. It's in your blood. But me?"

"Gaston, I know just as much as you do. And, maybe you are also on one us? Like Muggleborns in Harry Potter?! We can never be sure."

"It doesn't work this way, daughter", - said Devi's mother, - "Gaston is right. It is in our blood, remember? I guess Gaston is needed for other reasons. Some travellers need a team."

"Mom. We don't even know if she is chosen yet,"- Valentin always believed in his sister, Devi thought sarcastically.

"I'm pretty sure she is.", -said father, - "Why else could they possibly invite us today?"

"Agreed", -said Valentin after a minute of thinking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Alonso family and their close friend, Gaston Perida."

A weird voice said behind them as the group of people entered the room. Except for them, there were about five other people in the room.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Balsano", -Devi said.

"Good afternoon, good afternoon, Devi. Haven't seen you for so long. You became so tall", - the man answered.

"Rogger, you told me to come here, as you have something important to talk about. Maybe we should start?"-said Devi's mom.

"Of course, follow me", -answered Mr. Balsano and continued talking, as he passed towards the door on the other side of the room, - "Tell me, Gaston, Devi, how are you doing at school?"

"Oh, could've been better. On my last maths exam, I only scored 97%. One stupid mistake in a formula."-answered Devi with disappointment on her face.

"Right, best score in the class, 97% and Devi is studying even harder to get those 3% that she missed", -sarcastically said Gaston, after what added, - "What about me, not so good in Maths, about 70%. History is my best."

"Good to hear that you care about school, children. But do you guys still have free time?"

"Oh yes, we do. We go roller-skating each weekend".

"Outside during spring, summer and autumn, on the roller rink during winter."

"And we do a lot of other stuff. Like movies, playing with Kobu, …"

"I got it. That means you still have free time, huh?"-asked Mr. Balsano

"Plenty. Our school doesn't make us study all day long."

"Well, good to know that."

Gaston and Devi gave each other a suspecting look, reached the table and sat on the left side of Mr. Balsano, Devi's parents and Valentin on the right.

"Devoella Alonso."-a man entered the room in black suit, with black suitcase. Devi watched as he approached the table with a facial expression of a mad person, and thought that this person probably has some psychological problems.

"It's me, sir.", -Devi said calmly. The man did not scare her, especially as she knew she wasn't alone in the room. Of course, she did not wish to stay one to one with this man, but Karate knowledge gives her the complete assurance of self-protection.

"You are the new book-traveller. I don't understand what was Rogger planning to discuss, there is nothing else to say."

"You are wrong, Manuel.", -Mr. Balsano answered, - "Book-traveller is a very hard, respectful and important job. There is a lot to talk about, Devi needs to know the complete rules. She can't simply choose her favourite book and get represented in there."

"Oh, well, I was planning to have my first book adventure in my favourite. Would I be able to?", -Devi asked.

"It depends on the book, my dear. Some books were not checked by our Ministry yet, so travellers don't have access to the yet. We need to be sure we give you the complete protection, so you won't have a chance of dying or injuring yourself."

"What about Harry Potter book series? Have you checked them already?"-Devi asked furiously. Valentin rolled his eyes, Gaston grinned.

" Yes, we have checked those books long time ago. They are really popular between the book-travellers, indeed."

"Don't spend your time on telling the girl about statistics. Rules, Rogger, RULES!"

"Does it all have a certain important rules? Why is …", -Gaston looked at the badge on the other man's shirt, - "Mr. Pasquarelli", -Gaston grinned again, - "So mad about that?"

"yes, it has a lot of important rules. For example, in what cases are you allowed to change the plot…"

"Nobody is allowed to change anything in the book, you got it?! If you, Devoella Alonso, ever think of that, we will take away the protection, you will have to face every part of the book's world by yourself, having a chance of dying as much as the original characters!", -Mr. Pasquarelli was really very, very mad.

"Um, thanks for telling us, sir", - said Devi awkwardly.

"Manuel, you can go. I can tell them all the rest by myself", -Mr. Balsano was trying to solve the situation.

"But, Rogger, you…"

"I said you can go!", -Rogger's temper was leaving him completely as he screamed this. Mr. Pasquarelli felt it and reached the door almost running out.

"Wow", -Gaston said, - "This guy is mad."

"Who is he by the way?", -asked Valentin.

"Manuel Pasquarelli was also a book-traveler, finished his career last year."-Mr. Balsano said.

"So he is 61 already?"-asked Devi.

"How did you know?"-Mr. Balsano was shocked, while Devi simply smiled.

"I always hoped you will choose me as a traveler next, so prepared a lot. I read every single book about travelling in the time, books, time in the books."

"Sounds so complicated", - said Gaston, - "Do book travelers have any courses, like explaining their jobs, what they have to be concerned about? Or history of book-travelers? As if in "those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it"? You get what I mean?"

"Yes, I get it. And yes, there are special courses. But to start attending them, you need to agree for all the hundred percent that you will become a traveler from now on. The history is very complicated and, in some parts, scary."

"Do we pay for the courses?"-asked Devi. She hasn't decided yet if she was going to take them, so wanted to know more.

"No, the courses are free. We should not charge money for education, you know? It is not correct. That means that if somebody's family doesn't have money, their child would not be able to get education."-Mr. Balsano always took this topic close to heart.

"Agreed. But what do we have to do to get in there?", -asked Gaston.

"You simply need to pass a short test, the questions are mostly about you", -said Mr. Balsano.

"Interview", -Devi interrupted.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, sorry for interrupting you. Just wanted to point that it's called 'interview'"-Devi smiled.

"It's alright, I can see you read a lot about that Devi. Will you try to get the courses?"-Mr. Balsano asked.

"Yes I guess. More knowledge hadn't killed anybody else, no?"

"Good, then you are in. You will also have to ask your parents' permission, Gaston. If they say no, I'm sorry, you won't be able to become a time-traveler."

"I'm sure they will. We will talk to them.", -said Devi's mother.

"Thank you, Mrs. Alonso."-Gaston

Next day Mr. and Ms. Alonso, with Devi went to visit Gaston's parents.

"Good afternoon, Mary", -Gaston's mother came back from the kitchen.

"Hello, Monica", -Devi's mom replied, - "thanks for the invitation."

"Oh, it's a pleasure. Gaston said you needed to talk to me about something.", -Monica said.

"Yes, it is important.", -answered Mary, - "but let's not start with it. We haven't seen each other for over a year."

"Yes, please tell me everything. How did it go? Why so long?"

"it was very complicated, Monica, just as we expected it to be"

"I hoped to join them in looking for you"

"I know, they told me when I returned."

"I really missed you and was scared".

"I missed you too". Mothers hugged. Of course. They have been best friends since the start of their high school. Always hoped to remain, even when Mary was chosen to be a book-traveler. Monica always knew about the book-travelers and helped Mary as much as she could. She loved to read and always researched the books for Marry. Every time Mary was planning to change anything in the book, Monica studied what could possibly happen. Every book-traveler had a team, for warning about anything dangerous about their adventure. It is a really hard work, not every person can manage it. Most of the times the Ministry arranged the team itself, but if the traveler's friends were capable of helping with the books, and trustworthy enough, they could have made the team themselves.

"Sent letters. Haven't you got them? I used your account on booktraveller ".

"While I was in the book, I couldn't receive any mails. I was out of the current country."-Mary reminded her old good friend.

"Oh, well. Tell me. I want to hear about everything."

"I'm sorry; we are not allowed to tell about what happened there, mostly. The only thing I can tell you is that I had to fix a mistake made by another traveler."

"Again?"

"It happens all the time. Travelers think they can simply change something and it won't affect anything. Sometimes it is true, but some other times people change something important. That's why it's very serious to study your book very, very detailed, trying to predict what might happen in case you change something."

"Wow. So complicated."

"Mom, I'll go and see Riley", -said Devi.

Devi decided to see Gaston's younger sister, Riley and leave the best friends alone. They had a difference in one year, Riley studied with them in middle school, but next year they were supposed to be separated, since Gaston and Devi were moving to Year 9, High School.

Gaston's mother was a teacher in a Private High School, where both Devi and Gaston got scholarships for the next academic year.

Monica always knew about the book-travelers and helped Mary as much as she could. She loved to read and always researched the books for Marry. Every time Mary was planning to change anything in the book, Monica studied what could possibly happen. Every book-traveler had a team, for warning about anything dangerous about their adventure. It is a really hard work, not every person can manage it. Most of the times the Ministry arranged the team itself, but if the traveler's friends were capable of helping with the books, and trustworthy enough, they could have made the team themselves.

"Devi!", -the moment Devi entered the room, Riley hugged her so tight, that she could barely breathe.

"Hey Riles", -Devi said, -" haven't seen you for a while. How are you?"

"Happy birthday!", -Riley said, on what Devi could only smile. Somebody actually remembered about it, - "I was going to come and visit you by a surprise yesterday, but Gaston said you were busy, so he left to your house, and I wasn't allowed to go with him."

"Thank you", -Devi said, then noticed that Riley approached the table and took a pocket from it.

"This is for you", -she said, -, "I hope you like this."

Devi opened the pocket. It was a small locket. At the moment Devi saw it, it was almost transparent. Now however, after she touched it, the locket turned purple.

"It notices your mood.", -Riley answered a question that Devi was going to ask, - "its purple, that means you feel happy. Before, it was transparent, that meant it didn't belong to anyone".

"How did you touch it without making it belong to you?", -Devi asked. As long as she realized, the person to tough this kind of object first, is the person to own it.

"I asked it not to feel my mood, it got mad, but stopped. Don't think it likes me.", -Riley grinned. It said I'm too unconcentrated."

Devi laughed.

"It's not funny, Devi!", -Riley said and pretended to be mad.

"It is!", -Devi said, for what got a questioning look from her friend, - "I mean, the locket told you that you have lack of concentration!".

Riley smiled but decided not to say anything.

"My congratulations", -Riley said.

"With what?", -Devi was surprised to hear that.

"I thought you were chosen to be the next book-traveler, no?"-Riley winked. How did she know? Gaston? Devi was sure he told his only sister, as they were so close, unlike Devi and Valentin themselves.

"Gaston?"

"Yeah, of course. He asked to be in your team in case you won't mind and our parents agree."-Riley gave Devi a hopeful look, - "You mind?"

"Do you want to?"

"Well…Not as if I die if you don't let me, but…", -Riled tried to sound not so obvious, - "I really want to! Please Devi?"

"Sure, I would like that. Hope that your parents agree too", -Devi saw happiness on Riley's face, - "Would you like the first book to be Harry Potter?"

"YASS", -Riley yelled and gave Devi a tight hug again.

Decided then, Harry Potter. And probably the Goblet of Fire.

 _Hi. Please keep reviews if you dont mind, I would like to know your opinion. They don't have to be long. a sentence or two. Please._

 _Thanks for reading. :)_

 _P.S. The characters mentioned are only the Golden Trio, but there will be almost every significant character (And all Weasley, of course)._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

March passed rapidly. Gaston's parents gave him a complete agreement to become a book-traveller-by-side for Devi. Both of them started the courses at the Ministry. Devi was doing great, as she already read half of the books they were supposed to read and passed all the tests with A+ marks. Gaston, however wasn't that good. Even though he knew about the book-travellers since he met Devi, he never studied them, thinking that he will never need the information about it and doesn't have a single chance of becoming one, unlike Devi. Gaston tried his best, and, by the end of May, could pass the test with marks almost as high as Devi's were.

"Gaston, you need to calm down", - Devi was trying to tell her best friend, - "It's all going to be alright."

"Devi, you don't understand it. It's so much easier for you, you studied this stuff since you learned how to read, you know it by heart. I only started two months ago and…"

"…And made a noticeable progress", - Devi's mother entered the room. Devi, otherwise, left to drink some water.

"Thank you, Ms, but I don't think I will be able to pass the exam. It is going to be checked not by own teachers, people that I know and got used to. Those are completely different. They might try to make us fail. Its Devi's dream, I can't let her down".

"I understand it. And, now, I am even less surprised that after everything, you are best friends with my daughter. I'm really happy about that."

"You thought that we might not remain?"

"Never. But I was scared that something might happen, something that will set you two apart."

"How was it with you and my mom? You were also best friends, no?"

"Yes. And we had lots of fights. She wanted to help me with everything, even with every danger I had to handle. But I was scared. Scared, that if something goes wrong, something happens to her…I couldn't let her do everything she wanted. And, now, I want to ask you for something."

"Sure, what did you want to ask?"

"Look, Devi is a strong book-traveller. She knows what to do and how to do it. But that fact that you are going with her, puts her in some kind of danger. They did not increase the protection. You guys will have to protect yourselves with your power mostly. So, promise me something. Doesn't matter what you think, always listen to her. And obey. Of course, share your opinion, but if she tells you to go, go. Do you understand me?"

"I do understand you, but what if she is in danger? I can't leave her in that case."

"Gaston. You will have to. The moment you leave, she will not be worried, and will be able to consentrate. Trust me on this one. I got through it."

"Okay. But what if something happens?"

"The Ministry is able to teleport her back in any moment. And you too. That's the biggest protection they developed so far."

"Then what happened with you? Where were you this year?"

Mary stopped smiling, the memories started jumping in front of her face.

"I can't tell you that, Gaston."

"Because it is a secret? Something so secret, that nobody, even your loved ones are allowed to know?"

"Gaston…"

"Something bad happened, no? they could not get you back? You were stuck? Did some book character open your secret? Tell me, please!", -Gaston seemed mad, only Mary understood that this is only a big worrying, he was not mad at her, but on the people who caused that year to be worst year he ever had.

"Yes, something happened. But it is the past now, can't you see? We can move on now!"-a tear was falling down Mary's cheek.

"Devi did not sleep most of the nights. She had to retake half of the exams, she couldn't concentrate. She always thought about you. She kept drawing the Mirror of Erised. Using only Harry Potter characters, not to show her weakness. But every drawing had something about you. When she drew Fred and George, she drew you on the mirror's frame. It looked horrible, but it represented her sadness. I understand, maybe you don't want to tell me. But you should tell Devi. She is scared to ask you, doesn't want to make you sad. But she wants to know. She tells me that every day since you came back."

That moment Devi entered the room.

"What did I skip?", -she asked, Mary and Gaston turned red.

"Nothing, sweetie", -her mother replied and got a "You need to tell her, please" look from Gaston.

"Okay then. Gaston, I brought another book".

"'Tips and advises for book-travellers by side.' Seriously how many people are there for writing those books?"

"Well, after you finish with book-travelling and are too old to do other jobs, you write books about time-travellers.",-Devi answered.

"Francesca Castillo. I remember her. She worked here at the time of my mom",- Mary said,-"great woman she was. Amazing book-traveller by side. She knew all the tactics and read so much. Also she spoke fifteen different languages, so no surprise if you find out that half of the book is on Latin or Arabic", -with those wordsDevi's mother left the room.

"Okay then, let's start."

"Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus",-Gaston read out loud,-"What does it mean?"

"Never tickle a sleeping dragon."

"How do you know?"

"Its Hogwarts' moto, forgot?"

"Oh yeah right, famous Harry Potter always helps Devoella Alonso with everything. How could I forget that?",-Gaston added sarcastically.

"You should consider the Harry Potter books now something like a school subject, you understand? We are going there on 30th of August, in three months."

"Dev, calm down. Have I ever let you down?"

"I'll answer this question right after you pass all the exams", -Devi hugged her best friend.

Time passed, the exams were coming.

For Devi, they seemed simple, she knew everything by heart, wasn't scared of anybody who will be chosen to check her. Gaston however… yes, there were many problems here. Not that he didn't study, he did, of course. Just. He wasn't sure that he will be able to pass it on the right level to become a book-traveller, even if only by side.

"Okay, Gaston. I'll give you some questions, and you try answers to them as long as it is possible for you.", -Devi, as always, was trying her best to help her best friend.

"Fine. Go on", -Gaston answered. He wanted to argue, to say that Devi was busy enough, that she doesn't need more problems, but under the look he received from his best friend, he understood, that it's one of these situations. When it's better not to argue. Simply obey.

"What does a book-traveller by side mean?", -easy one, thought Gaston. That's who he is going to be. He knows it well; it was written on the door of his classroom.

"A book-traveller by side is a book-traveller that has to stick to a certain book-traveller and is not allowed to go into the book without the original book-traveller or his or her permission. Also they can sometimes be chosen by main book-travellers, if the Ministry thinks that the book-traveller needs a supported inside of the books."

"Well done. I guess it was about half a hundred words. Very good."

"Thanks for helping me Devi, but you also need to think of yourself. You also have to pass this exam. If you don't pass, there is no point of me passing it either."

"I understand, but"

"Devi, it's your dream, remember? You always told me to follow my dreams. Now I have to tell you the same", -at these words a smile reached Devi's face. She thought of all those times when she had to tell her best friend not to give up, follow his dreams. Now he told her the same, with a reason. But Devi was smart, she had many strong points.

"I don't want to travel in the books without you, that's why I want to help."

"I understand, Dev".

"One more long question and I'll let you go, agreed?"

"Okay, challenge me", -more memories brightened in Devi's mind. The way he always said that, when they were preparing for the quizzes and tests at school, roller-skating together. Playing chess. Football, singing. Devi couldn't hide the smile.

"Why are you smiling?", -Gaston didn't seem to have the same memories on a simple phrase.

"Remember, when we went roller-skating in September? You tried to jump over that obstacle and fell down. I asked if you could possibly stop trying to jump over it, and you were all like 'Devoella, is it a challenge? I accept it!' and the very next day you jumped to prove me wrong."

"Yeah, and later we went to the hospital wing, as my hand was broken. Thanks for reminding",-Gaston touched his left hand's elbow.

"And since that time you always listen when I ask you not to do something".

"Well, I almost accepted that challenge on the Christmas Eve form Max, remember? To get completely under the snow with my head?"

"Yes, I remember getting you out of it after your attempts. Luckily there wasn't so much snow",-Devi added, Gaston started laughing.

"Okay, okay. Maybe we should continue with the questions?",-Gaston remembered about the exam that was in three days.

"Yes, I think you are correct, we are running out of time. Three more days, and its either we are in, or out…"

Those three days were spent by best friends in the books, words, numbers and history. But, on the 12th of June, Devoella Alonso and Gaston Perida arrived at the crack of down in front of the Ministry door.

"You ready, Dev?", -Gaston put his hand on Devi's shoulder, - "Don't worry, everything is going to be alright".

They both knew it well, but were still scared.

"Gaston Perida, room number 394",-an unknown to Devi and Gaston man said.

"At least not page 394",-Gaston mumbled, gave Devi a good luck hug and followed the man.

"Devoella Alonso",-luckily for Devi it was Rogger Balsano,-"Devi, are you ready?"

"Yes, sir",-Devi pretended to be confident. It was not a lie, she was ready, but did not feel confident. She was rather scared for herself and Gaston.

"I wish you the best of luck, as your exam taker will be Manuel Pasquarelli."

Devi did not see that coming. No. Please not that man. Anybody but him.

"Devoella Alonso. Such a pleasure to see you again", -Mr. Pasquarelli was smiling to Devi's surprise.

"Good morning, sir", -Devi said awkwardly.

"Are you prepared to take the exam or do you need some time for the revision?"

"I prefer to finish with it as fast as possible", -by this Devi meant, 'having to communicate with her exam taker', not simply taking the exam itself. However, Mr. Pasquarelli, luckily for Devi, did not seem to understand it the way he was supposed to.

"Smart girl, I'm not surprised to hear this kind of point of view. Take this paper and you may start."

"Wait, aren't you supposed to ask me questions? Shouldn't I answer them orally?"

"They are not allowed to change the exam taker, I asked about that", Mr. Pasquarelli didn't look scary anymore, - "I knew you didn't like me the day we met, and I'm sorry for acting so creepy. So I asked them if they can give you writing exam, instead of oral, so you don't have to stand me talking with you for 90 minutes. But honestly, Devoella. I am also chosen as Gaston's tutor, so you will get to see me a lot. I'm supposed to be helping you with the first book you choose. By the way, do you have plans about the book already?"

"Um, yes, I was planning Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire."

"Why not the first book?", -Mr. Pasquarelli seemed to be a fan too.

"In this book the main characters are fourteen to fifteen years old", -Devi answered, - "You read the books, haven't you?"

"Yes I did. And I am a huge fun of them. You too?"

"Of course, they are my favourite!"

"Okay, I guess, we can discuss them later, how about, at 3 o'clock today? Gaston should come too."

"I would love to. There is so much to discuss."

"See you then. And good luck with the exam, Devoella."

"Thank you, Mr. Pasquarelli."

In about two hours, Devi saw Gaston coming out of the classroom. She finished her exam, earlier, of course, and was waiting for her best friend for over 20 minutes already.

"The exam was SO easy", -Gaston entered the room, breaking the perfect silence by him announcement.

"Did you do well?", -Devi asked, for what got an 'Are you kidding me, of course I did' look.

"I told you that you can count on me, completely, Dev", -Gaston joined his best friend at the table.

"My exam taker was Mr. Pasquarelli", -Devi said/

"What?! That man that attended our meeting in March? The one that was a book-traveller?", -Gaston kept asking questions, even though he already knew the answers.

"Yes. That one. But he was rather nice to me today."

"That's odd. What did he say?"

"He gave me a paper exam instead of taking oral…"

"Wait we are allowed to write the exam instead of speaking? Oh my god, I would have gone so much better then!"

"We are not, but he asked to give me a writing exam as he thought that I didn't like him and would not like to spend over an hour in the room with me."

"Well, that's true, no? You did not seem to like him at all, did you?"

"I don't know now. He apologised about our first meeting and seemed really, like really, really nice. Also he is your tutor and a Harry Potter fan".

"Of course, if a person likes Harry Potter, Devi thinks that he is nice. Pure potterhead logic."

"I'll take it as a compliment", -Devi grinned. -," Also we have a meeting with him at 3 o'clock today". Before Gaston said something against it, the man that took his examination entered the room.

"Devoella Alonso and Gaston Perida, please follow me", -he said. Devi and Gaston exchanged a look and obeyed.

"Did they already give us marks?", -Gaston asked.

"They don't give marks; they simply count the percentage of correct results. If you got over 60, you passed. And, the higher your mark, higher you level is considered.", -Devi answered.

"Hello, kids", -Mr. Pasquarelli was sitting in a black chair. Devi always dreamed of turning around in it and saying 'I've been expecting you'. Both her and gaston grinned at each other at the thought of it.

"I've been expecting you", -he added, from what both Devi and Gaston laughed, - "Did I say something funny?"

"No, no. Sorry, continue please", -Gaston tried to sound polite.

"Your results are ready", -he took out and opened the notebook, - "Gaston Perida, 85%, pretty good for a person without book-travellers in family and being a traveller by side."

"Thank you, sir", -Gaston sighed with relief.

"Devoella Alonso, 105%. I don't have any comments about that."

Devi jumped and hugged Gaston with all the happiness, Gaston simple smiled in misunderstanding and asked, - "105%, seriously how is it even possible?!"

"Because when they say that book-travellers have no limits, they mean that!"

In an hour, Gaston, Devi and Mr. Pasquarelli were drinking some tea in his room, discussing Harry Potter. Devi and Gaston already called their parents to tell that they passed, got congratulated and told that will stay with Mr. Pasquarelli for few more hours, maybe.

"Devi, of course this is amazing", -Mr. Pasquarelli finally stopped using her full name, for what Devi was grateful-, "but you can't lie to me. I know that you want to save lives. But, for this you have to get special permission from our Ministry. The maximum is five beings."

"Do birds count?", -Devi asked thinking of Hedwig.

"Every alive creature from a certain book counts, even a single plant."

"Alright then, I know what to do", -Devi said.

On their way back home, Devi and Gaston still discussed the book-trip they have to start in more than 2 months.

"Whose lives are we saving then?", -Gaston asked the question that was in his head for all this time then.

"Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Moody…and Fred…"-Devi replied-," I'll apply for the permission today…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Time moved faster than ever. Devi kept spending her summer holidays in books. Not the way her and Gaston were supposed to in few days, but just by reading them. Mostly she was all about Harry Potter. Her and Gaston had already decided on a team. Mr. Pasquarelli, as Gaston's tutor agreed to join and lead, Devi's mother, as her tutor, gave the complete permission to her daughter to take in the team people that she wanted to by herself.

Mary wasn't wrong in trusting Devi, when the team was complete and all signed in, there were Riley (as Devi always keeps her promises), Max (Devi and Gaston's close friend from their school), Valentin (he presented an hour long speech after what nobody could make a point to say no) and Kobu (no comments here). Mr. Pasquarelli was chosen as a leader instead of Devi's mom, as he was a big Harry Potter fan.

Devi already presented a 20 pages' document about saving Mad-Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and Sirius Black. Another 15 pages' document was about saving Fred Weasley, after what, the annoyed Minister gave permission to save each one of them.

It was already 29th of August, on 30th, Devi and Gaston were leaving to Hogwarts, where they were planning to spend the next four years. Al least four years.

Of course that would be hard, both Devi and Gaston understood it. Without their family, without friends they know for years. But they were ready for it. To do it together.

"Sweetie, are you packed up already?", -Devi's mother entered her room.

"Almost, I guess I'll need some more time. Maybe another ten minutes.", -Devi was trying to close her suitcase, luckily she only had one, - "Sad, I can't use spells for that yet."

"I can't believe in that. My daughter is going to be a witch tomorrow. Attending Hogwarts. When will I see you next time?"

"I'll come back on Christmas, you know that. And you can still send me letters. Just, please not Howlers.", -Devi smiled, her mother laughed.

"I'll look at your behaviour", -Devi grinned again.

"Mom…"

"I'm only joking, you know that. I know that you will behave. It is your dream come true."

"This year-yes, but can't promise anything for the next."

"Why?"

"You know, Dumbridge"

"Who?"

"Dolores Umbridge."

"Oh, that lady in pink?"

"Exactly."

"She is awful"

"I completely agree with you", -Devi said.

"Honey, how are you and gaston going to be sorted?", -Devi's mother asked the question that was in her head from the start of the conversation.

"Tomorrow we have a meeting with Professor Albus Dumbledore. As the school starts on the 1st of September, tomorrow we are going to Diagon Alley, to buy everything we need for the school year, all the equipment, wands, and robes. After that we are going to Hogwarts to be sorted into our houses! Mom, how do you think, what house will I be in?"

"Devi, I can't even imagine. You are brave, for Gryffindor, ambitious for Slytherin, kind and loyal for Hufflepuff and smart and witty for Ravenclaw. You could have been in any of them."

"The sorting quiz sorted me into Gryffindor. And Gaston into Slytherin."

"Well, I guess if I was the Sorting hat, I would have put you both into Hufflepuff."

"Just to be sure we don't have a big chance of getting in trouble?"

"Impossible. You always get in trouble, daughter", -they both laughed.

XXX

"You ready to go, Devi, Gaston?", -Mr. Pasquarelli asked. It was already the 30th. They were at the Ministry, along with Riley, Valentin, Kobu, Monica, Mary, Mr. Balsano, Mr. Perida and Mr. Alonso.

"We will miss you so much", -Monica said.

"Mom, we will come back for Christmas holidays. Besides, there is always Skype. Hogwarts has wireless network, no?", -Gaston asked Mr. Pasquarelli.

"You are going back in time, no internet, no social media, and no phones!", -with these words Mr. Pasquarelli took Devi and Gaston's phones and gave them to their mothers.

"Oh. Alright. Then only owl post I guess.", -Devi said.

"We will miss you", -Riley hugged Devi, then Gaston, - "If you get a Gryffindor, I will be so proud of you, brother!"

"Yeah, we'll see", -Gaston answered.

"Time to go", -Mr. Pasquarelli.

"Good bye", -Devi said. Her and Gaston made a step towards the portkey.

"You first", -Gaston said. Devi pushed her suitcase threw the portkey, gave the last look to all the people standing behind her, and jumped. Gaston did the same.

XXX

"Devi, you alright?", -Gaston helped his best friend to stand up, - "What are we doing now? Where are we?"

"Devoella Alonso, Gaston Perida", -the familiar, weirdly familiar to the teenagers' voice said.

Devi and Gaston turned around. It was Albus Dumbledore himself.

"Oh my god", -Devi whispered, and in the full voice said, - "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!".

"How did you remember that?", -Gaston asked shocked.

"Yes, that's me, Devoella. Do you want to start our trip, so later we can go and have some Butterbeer?", -Dumbledore looked so concentrated and smiling, but Devi could see the suspect in his eyes. Suspect of her and Gaston. He was told the truth, of course. But how likely would you believe, that there are two book-travellers getting into Hogwarts on their fourth year for the first year? Probably Dumbledore thought that they were Death Eaters, or more Voldemorts.

"The thing you were told about us is the truth. We are not on the dark side. We are here to help Harry Potter and save lives", -Devi said.

"I believe you."

"Really?", -Gaston was truly surprised.

"You are not so good at occulumency, Devoella, I might say."

"Please, call me Devi",-she smiled.

"Okay but I will not call you that in front if others"

"As you wish, Professor",-and they dissaparated.

XXX

After an hour of shopping for school robes and dress robes, Dumbledore, Gaston and Devi decided to go for wands. It was not as problematic as for the original book characters. They spent there about 30 minutes.

"Are you planning on a broomstick?",-Dumbledore asked politely.

"No, we are not allowed to be on the Quiddich team, doesn't matter what house would we be sorted into",-Gaston answered.

"That's disappointing",-Dumbledore looked at the 'All for Quiddich shop'.

"Is it true, Professor? About the Dark Mark?",-Devi asked with an interested look upon her face.

"Yes. Unfortunately. A great mystery to be solved. Don't you think so, Devi?"

"Of course. Sad that I already know who it was",-for this phrase Gaston sent Devi a 'Shut up' look.

"Gaston, there is no need for this mean look you just gave your best friend. She is not allowed to tell me anything and I can completely understand why. However, might agree with you, the way book-travellers made the rules is very complicated.",-Dumbledore said without even looking at Gaston's face.

"How did you…?",-Gaston was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Legilimency, my friend. Welcome to the magical world…"

XXX

"Oh my god, Hogwarts looks almost like the way it was in the movies!", - Gaston stated.

"Why are you so surprised?" -Devi looked at her best friend,-"JK Rowling explained it very well in the books."

"Now it is time for you to be sorted into your house.",-Dumbledore had spoken.

"Okay, where is the sorting hat?",-Gaston asked politely.

"In my office",-answered Dumbledore,-"I'll bring it right now."

With those words, Dumbledore left the auditorium. Snape, however, entered.

"New students for year 4. Very interesting. What is your name, may I ask?"-Severus said.

"My name is Devoella Alonso. This is my best friend, Gaston Perida."

"Nice to meet you, Professor",-Gaston said. Snape did not even smile a little.

"Enjoy this school year. Hope none of you will be in Slytherin",-Snape turned around and marched towards the other edge of the room.

"Yes, I hope so too",-Gaston added when Snape couldn't hear them,-"That guy is mad."

"We both know what he had a hard future, don't say that."

"Here is the sorting hat!",-Dumbledore returned with the hat in his hands.

"Devi, you go first",-Gaston said,-"Good luck."

"Okay",-after that she started whispering,-"calm down, calm down."

"Should I sing them the Sorting song, Professor?",-the hat asked.

"There is no need",-answered Dumbledore,-"I'm sure they know the meaning of each house."

"We do",-said Devi.

"Then what are you waiting for?"- Asked Dumbledore,-"Put it on your head."

Devi made a step forward, gave a look to Gaston and put the hat on her head.

"Very interesting situation. Very interesting",-the sorting hat exclaimed,-"Very brave girl, is ready to do anything for her friends. Very loyal, definitely. Smart, witty. Ambitious, of course."

"Devi got nervous at sorting hat considering her in Slytherin, but tried her best not to show it.

"Why don't you like Slytherin?" - The sorting hat asked,-"It is a very good house. Very powerful wizards came out of there"

"Yeah, and tried to destroy the world",-Gaston added.

"Okay, if not Slytherin. Then. Maybe Hufflepuff? No, not the right one for you. Ravenclaw? Might be, but Gryffindor suits you most! Be in Gryffindor!"

"Yass",-Devi screamed and hugged Gaston, -"I'm in Gryffindor!"

"Well done, now my turn.",-Gaston approached the sorting hat.

"Not even questioning. Slytherin",-the Sorting hat yelled.

Gaston fainted. Slytherin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I'm so sorry, Devi. I took you down",-Gaston said after an hour,-"I'm in Slytherin now."

"So what? Slytherins are not all bad."

"But you didn't want to be there"

"Because I'm considered being muggleborn. You are a half-blood."

"When did we decide on this?"

"Long time ago, my mother wrote each out a profile. The Ministry had to submit it."

"Oh. Okay. Didn't know about that."

"Get better. We need to get back to the King's Cross station tomorrow, so we can come back with everyone", with those words, Devi left the hospital wing leaving Gaston alone with his random thoughts…

XXX

Next day on the train station.

"Okay, act as if you are just another student of Hogwarts",-said Devi.

"Easy for you to say, you always imagined this, no?",-Gaston asked. Devi simply grinned.

"Of course I did",-and they entered the train.

After some 10 minutes, Devi and Gaston saw the Golden Trio arrive outside the train…

"Gaston, here they are.",-said Devi.

"The golden trio?"-Gaston asked.

"Yeah, and other Weasleys. Quite, listen…"-and Devi and Gaston sat closer to the window.

 _"Thanks for having us to stay, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione as they climbed on board, closed the door, and leaned out of the window to talk to her.  
"Yeah, thanks for everything, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.  
"Oh it was my pleasure, dears," said Mrs. Weasley. "I'd invite you for Christmas, but...well, I expect you're all going to want to stay at Hogwarts, what with...one thing and another."  
"Mum!" said Ron irritably. "What do you three know that we don't?"  
"You'll find out this evening, I expect," said Mrs. Weasley, smiling. "It's going to be very exciting - mind you, I'm very glad they've changed the rules -"  
"What rules?" said Harry, Ron, Fred, and George together.  
"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you…Now, behave, won't you? Won't you, Fred? And you, George?"  
The pistons hissed loudly and the train began to move.  
"Tell us what's happening at Hogwarts!" Fred bellowed out of the window as Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie sped away from them. "What rules are they changing?"_

"They were talking about the Triwizard tournament",-Devi stated,-"But don't know about it yet."

"Fred and George are so much taller than the rest",-said Gaston,-"But they are two years older, right?"

"Actually they are 22 years older than us, as we are back in time",-Devi reminded the new Slytherin.

"Well, now we have difference in two years, in this time? Yes?",-Gaston rolled his eyes.

"You can say that. They are coming closer. Act normally."

"Look who is saying",-Gaston whispered.

"What do you mean?"-Devi gave him a questioning look.

"The moment Fred will be at least 5 meters away from you, you'll sink."

"We'll see",-Devi smiled.

XXX

"Where is the Golden Trio now?",-asked Gaston ten minutes later.

"They are sitting together, discussing Durmstang and Beauxbatons",-answered Devi.

"You reread "Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire" before we came here, didn't you?"

"Of course I did.", -Devi grinned,-"And you needed to do it as well."

"I'm not worried, I'm with you",-and before Devi could even smile, added,-"you know about Harry Potter than Harry Potter himself", - for what got a punch from his best friend.

"Now they have an argument with Draco Malfoy",-Devi continued.

At this moment, Fred, George, Lee, Alicia and Angelina entered the cabin with Devi and Gaston.

"Hello. Have we meet already? I don't remember seeing either of you at Hogwarts before.",-said Angelina,-"My name is Angelina"

"Nice to meet you, again",-said Devi,-"I'm from Gryffindor too, same year as your brother",-Devi looked at Fred and George.

"Don't remember his telling us about you." - Said Fred,-"I'm Fred Weasley, and this is my twin brother, George. Oh, wait, you already know us, right?"

"Yes, I do. And I'm Devi, nice to meet you",-said Devi.

"Nice to meet you too. And you are?",-George entered the conversation.

"Gaston Perida",-he hesitated before adding,-"I'm from Slytherin. Devi's best friend"

"A Gryffindor and Slytherin being best friends? Weird. But very nice.",-Alicia said.

"Don't worry, we love pranks",-said Gaston,-"I can help you with setting some on that Malfoy prat."

Fred and George looked at each other,-"With a great pleasure!" -they said together.

"Well, we don't have another place to sit in, so do you mind if we…?",-Angelina asked.

"Sure, join us",-said Devi, not taking her eye of Fred. He turned around and winked at her. Devi turned red.

"Do you know what is that so exiting going to happen at Hogwarts this year?",-asked George.

"Yes, we do",-said Gaston.

"But, we are not going to tell you."

"But why?",-Fred asked.

"It has to be a surprise." , -Devi replied, on what Fred only smiled.

Angelina however was curiously watching Devi and Fred's eye movements, with a fear, but still anxiety, to see what she felt was happening. Her crush on Fred developed since their Fourth Year. However, she was never sure if Fred felt the same way. The mysterious girl seemed tall, maybe even taller than Angelina herself was. In addition, from the way she spoke, it was easily understandable that she was a straight A student. Her blue eyes showed loyalty, knowledge and bravery, not so long, but still not short dark brown hair was straight, shiny and looked just lovely. Angelina felt so much jealousy; her feelings for Fred were very strong. Nevertheless, there was something in Devi she understood it was better fit for Fred. Angelina was mostly a sports person, like Fred himself, and Devi was more of a studying person, what would have helped Fred to find some balance+e in life.

After some similar to those thoughts, Angelina decided, to try to get Fred and Devi together. Anyways, there was also George left.

XXX

Another hour left, Devi, Gaston, Fred, George, Alicia and Angelina were still talking to each other. Now it was a divided conversation. Gaston and George were talking about different pranks they could set up on Draco. Devi and Fred discussed the Quiddich match, the results and Victor Krum catching the golden snitch. Alicia and Angelina were quietly whispering about their plans on Fred and Devi.

"You jealous?",-Alicia whispered.

"A little bit. Still, it feels like… I am not completely sure…but it is as if they were…meant to be?",-Angelina sounded as if she was young Professor Trelawney.

"I don't know",-said Alicia,-"She looks nice and smart. Also, she is in Gryffindor, you know?"

"Yes, and they seem to get along well",-added Angelina.

"I'm sorry, Angelina",-said Alicia hugging her friend.

"Don't worry, it's alright",-Angelina sighed.

"Hey, isn't it time already?",-asked George loudly. How far away from Hogwarts are we?

"I think some other half an hour",-said Fred.

"Hey do you want to play truth or dare?", -Alicia came up with idea, on what Angelina only smiled.

"Um sure, as long as it's normal",-said Devi.

"I'm in",-said George,-"And Fred too".

"Wait what?" , -said Fred,-"Oh, yeah, sure."

"So who starts?",-asked Gaston.

"I will.",-Angelina said,-"Devi, truth or dare?"

"Truth",-Devi answered, confused,-"Don't we have to spin the bottle first? Or something other than a bottle?"

"No, we can play without one since none of us has a bottle",-Alicia said.

"So, truth? Okay. Devi, when did you realise that you have magical abilities?"

"When a flower was growing out of my hand, then turning into a self-controlling rock and attacking the bullies in my school",-Devi rapidly came up with an idea.

"Oh damn",-commented Fred,-"Unexpected ending to a story."

The game continued with some funny questions, with Fred commenting every Devi's answer and Angelina giving Alicia THAT look. However, Angelina decided to count on Fred's loyalty and ask him about it in few weeks. It was already time to enter Hogwarts and all of the students marched towards the gates. Devi approached the Gryffindor table and Gaston approached Slytherins.

"Hi",-said Hermione,-"Have we meet already?"

Luckily, for Devi, at that moment Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall, whole bunch of first years, following her. She placed the sorting hat in front of them and the Hall went quiet. Sorting Hat started its' performance.

 _A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,_

 _There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fin.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favourites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?  
Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!_

 _The Great Hall rang with applause as the Sorting Hat finished.  
"That's not the song it sang when it Sorted us," said Harry, clapping along with everyone else.  
"Sings a different one every year," said Ron. "It's got to be a pretty boring life, hasn't it, being a hat? I suppose it spends all year making up the next one."  
Professor McGonagall was now unrolling a large scroll of parchment.  
"When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," she told the first years. "When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table.  
"Ackerley, Stewart!"  
A boy walked forward, visibly trembling from head to foot, picked up the Sorting Hat, put it on, and sat down on the stool.  
"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat.  
Stewart Ackerley took off the hat and hurried into a seat at the Ravenclaw table, where everyone was applauding him. Harry caught a glimpse of Cho, the Ravenclaw Seeker, cheering Stewart Ackerley as he sat down. For a fleeting second, Harry had a strange desire to join the Ravenclaw table too.  
"Baddock, Malcolm!"_

 _"SLYTHERIN!"  
The table on the other side of the hall erupted with cheers; Harry could see Malfoy clapping as Baddock joined the Slytherins. Harry wondered whether Baddock knew that Slytherin House had turned out more Dark witches and wizards than any other. Fred and George hissed Malcolm Baddock as he sat down.  
"Branstone, Eleanor!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Cauldwell, Owen!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Creevey, Dennis!"  
Tiny Dennis Creevey staggered forward, tripping over Hagrid's moleskin, just as Hagrid himself sidled into the Hall through a door behind the teachers' table. About twice as tall as a normal man, and at least three times as broad, Hagrid, with his long, wild, tangled black hair and beard, looked slightly alarming - a misleading impression, for Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew Hagrid to possess a very kind nature. He winked at them as he sat down at the end of the staff table and watched Dennis Creevey putting on the Sorting Hat. The rip at the brim opened wide -  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.  
Hagrid clapped along with the Gryffindors as Dennis Creevey, beaming widely, took off the hat, placed it back on the stool, and hurried over to join his brother.  
"Colin, I fell in!" he said shrilly, throwing himself into an empty seat. "It was brilliant! And something in the water grabbed me and pushed me back in the boat!"  
"Cool!" said Colin, just as excitedly. "It was probably the giant squid, Dennis!"  
"Wow!" said Dennis, as though nobody in their wildest dreams could hope for more than being thrown into a storm-tossed, fathoms-deep lake, and pushed out of it again by a giant sea monster.  
"Dennis! Dennis! See that boy down there? The one with the black hair and glasses? See him? Know who he is, Dennis?"  
Harry looked away, staring very hard at the Sorting Hat, now Sorting Emma Dobbs.  
The Sorting continued; boys and girls with varying degrees of fright on their faces moving one by one to the three-legged stool, the line dwindling slowly as Professor McGonagall passed the L's._

Devi was watching it all with complete enjoyment. Gaston however was not that lucky to be unnoticed and had received already mean looks from Draco Malfoy. Peeves approached Gryffindor table, Hermione was shocked about house-elves at Hogwarts, Dumbledore declaimed his speech, Professor Moody was introduced, and finally people found out about the Triwizard tournament.

 _"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly.  
The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.  
"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar."  
Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.  
"Er - but maybe this is not the time...no..." said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament...well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.  
"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."  
"Death toll?" Hermione whispered, looking alarmed. However, her anxiety did not seem to be shared by the majority of students in the Hall; many of them were whispering excitedly to one another, and Harry himself was far more interested in hearing about the tournament than in worrying about deaths that had happened hundreds of years ago.  
"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time; no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.  
"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students most are worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."_

 _"I'm going for it!" Fred Weasley hissed down the table, his face lit with enthusiasm at the prospect of such glory and riches. He was not the only person who seemed to be visualizing himself as the Hogwarts champion. At every House table, Harry could see people either gazing raptly at Dumbledore, or else whispering fervently to their neighbours. Then Dumbledore spoke again, and the Hall quieted once more._

 _"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This -" Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious - "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen._

 _"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. Now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"_

People started leaving the Great Hall; however, Fred, George, the Golden trio and Devi did not move. Gaston sat with Blaise, giving George "the prank is on" look. George was too busy being mad at Dumbledore.

 _"They can't do that!" said George,-"We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?"  
"They're not stopping me entering," said Fred stubbornly, also scowling at the top table. "The champions will get to do all sorts of stuff you'd never be allowed to do normally. And a thousand Galleons prize money!"  
"Yeah," said Ron, a faraway look on his face. "Yeah, a thousand Galleons..."  
_"Come on," said Hermione, "And, who are you? I don't remember seeing you before."-she was talking about Devi.

"My name is Devoella Alonso, but friends can call me Devi. I am your classmate for three years already."

"I don't remember you either",-Ron added.

"But, you think Dumbledore would have let a person attend Hogwarts from nowhere?"-Harry said.

"Hey, Devi",-said Fred,-"We already met her and Gaston on the train"

"And who is Gaston?",-asked Harry.

"Her Slytherin best friend",-answered George,-"He will help me to put pranks on Malfoy."

"Oh that's so sweet",-added Hermione,-"Your best friend is in Slytherin and you still communicate. But honestly, I don't remember any of you."

"Okay",-Devi said,-"Let's go to the Gryffindor common room and I'll tell you the truth."

"Why do you need to go there?",-Ron seemed preoccupied.

"I don't want anyone to overhear. But, first, I need to ask Gaston to join. If you are scared to trust me, take my wand, Hermione. I do trust you, guys. Please trust Gaston and me. Dumbledore trusts me. I am on your side."

"Sure, but how would you find Gaston?" - Asked Hermione,-"You can't enter Slytherin common room."

"He is sitting right there", - everyone looked at the Slytherin table.

"Oh, then call him over.",-said Harry, Devi stood up and approached Slytherins table.

"Gaston, follow Me.",-said Devi. Gaston stood up, said 'bye' to Blaise and obeyed Devi.

"What's happening?",-he asked.

"The only way to get Golden Trio to trust us is to tell them the truth."

"What? Right now?"

"Yes, and as fast as possible.",-they approached Gryffindors.

"So this is my friend, Gaston",-Devi introduced,-"You can take our wands so we go to Gryffindor common room and talk about who we are."-she gave her wand to Hermione, Gaston did the same.

 _Harry, Ron, Hermione, Gaston, Devi, Fred, and George set off for the entrance hall, Fred and George debating the ways in which Dumbledore might stop those who were under seventeen from entering the tournament.  
"Who's this impartial judge who's going to decide who the champions are?" said Harry.  
"Don't know," said Fred, "but it's them we'll have to fool. I reckon a couple of drops of Aging Potion might do it, George..."  
"Dumbledore knows you're not of age, though," said Ron.  
"Yeah, but he's not the one who decides who the champion is, is he?" said Fred shrewdly. "Sounds to me like once this judge knows who wants to enter, he'll choose the best from each school and never mind how old they are. Dumbledore's trying to stop us giving our names."  
"People have died, though!" said Hermione in a worried voice as they walked through a door concealed behind a tapestry and started up another, narrower staircase.  
"Yeah," said Fred airily, "but that was years ago, wasn't it? Anyway, where is the fun without a bit of risk? Hey, Ron, what if we find out how to get around Dumbledore? Fancy entering?"  
"What do you reckon?" Ron asked Harry. "Be cool to enter, wouldn't it? But I suppose they might want someone older...Don't know if we've learned enough..."  
"I definitely haven't," came Neville's gloomy voice from behind Fred and George.  
"I expect my granma want me to try, though. She is always going on about how I should be upholding the family honour. I'll just have to - oops..."  
Neville's foot had sunk right through a step halfway up the staircase. There were many of these trick stairs at Hogwarts; it was second nature to most of the older students to jump this particular step, but Neville's memory was notoriously poor. Harry and Ron seized him under the armpits and pulled him out, while a suit of armour at the top of the stairs creaked and clanked, laughing wheezily.  
"Shut it, you," said Ron, banging down its visor as they passed._

"And you are?",-Neville asked Gaston and Devi,-"Never seen you before."

"Yes, we know, Neville",-said Devi,-"My name is Devi, I'm in Gryffindor. This is my best friend, Gaston. He is Slytherin. Now join us to the common room to find out more." _  
They made their way up to the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, which was concealed behind a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.  
"Password?" she said as they approached.  
"Balderdash," said George, "a prefect downstairs told me."_

XXX

After about an hour of talking, Gaston and Devi managed to tell the people everything they needed to know, except for the part with deaths.

"So actually you two do not exist in our world?",-Fred asked, disappointed.

"Not really",-Devi replied,-"We exist as long as we are here, so until the Final battle. After that we'll leave this world back home."

"Final battle?",-asked Harry,-"With who?"

"With the Dark Lord, Harry. Remember the dream you had during holidays?"-asked Gaston.

"How do you know?",-Harry freaked out.

"We read it. In seven books called "Harry Potter". Quite interesting books, I might say",-answered Devi.

"Cool, Harry, somebody write book about you."

"Well, you are fictional characters."

"That's amazing. None of us dies, right?",-asked Fred. Devi's eyes sank. She could not tell him that it had to be him; that Fred Weasley, who was looking at her with all the hope, was the one to die.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell",-said Devi,-"But we are here to stop it! We are allowed to save five lives. The deaths will start this year, but we are not allowed to interrupt. We will save a person next year, and four in three years. We truly apologize for not being able to save everyone. Those are the ministry's rules."

"Oh. We understand it.",-said George.

"But, if everything goes right, then all of you would survive. And all of the Weasleys too",-added Gaston.

"Thank you guys",-said Harry,-"We need you on our side."

"We know",-said Devi and hugged Harry,-"We will try our best. Just please, trust us."

"We will",-said Neville.

"Also, Ginny and Luna are also allowed to know.",-added Gaston.

"Who is Luna?",-asked Fred.

"Oh, Gaston, she will only be introduced next year. For now only Ginny."-Said Devi,-"Now, I think it's time to go to bed. Lessons start tomorrow."

"Yes, you are right. We should not be late on our first day."

"Oh, and, Harry",-Devi added, Harry looked at her,-"You will say that I'm insane, but, better listen to Trelawney."

After those words, every person left the room, thinking of something. Harry was shocked.

 **Hey guys. Therefore, here is the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Please write reviews, they really matter for me.** **J** **3**

 **P.S. Some parts are copied from original "Harry Potter" books, you can easily differ them. I do not own them, but still, needed to use.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Few days had passed since the day Devi and Gaston revealed their secret to the Golden trio, Weasley twins and Neville. Other people kept asking why they have not seen Devi and Gaston before, on what they both pretended to get offended as if 'You never even noticed my existence'. Devi and Fred spent a lot of time together, growing closer with every day. For some 'unknown' reasons, Devi knew everything that Fred was studying, so always helped him with homework. Professor Snape really did not seem to like the book-travellers: Gryffindor lost almost 50 points because of Devi being active during lessons and Slytherin about 30 for Gaston helping other houses. Ginny easily became friends with both Gaston and Devi, and heard the complete story of the book-travellers, while Ron was asking not to get his small sister into this (was in the hospital for a day when jinxed by his 'small sister'; does not call her so anymore).

During the Divination lessons, Harry started to listen more to Trelawney, after Devi saying that she is not that insane. However, it was very hard to believe when Trelawney predicted his birthday wrong.

Fake Professor Moody had been already introduced. Unfortunately, neither Devi nor Gaston got a permission to tell other about Moody's 'flaw' and had to listen about how amazing the man that is going to try to kill Harry is.

Fourth grade had just finished with their First Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Devi and Gaston were walking out together when Malfoy catched up with them.

"Hello, Gaston! And another mudblood?! Like that Granger girl wasn't enough for me, duh!",-Malfoy said.

"What do you need, Malfoy?",-asked Gaston, trying to sound calm.

"Come and join us over there. We are playing evil or dare. Or are you planning to spend your free time with this Second Granger?"

"She's not second Granger, Malfoy. This is Devi. She is my best friend. Doesn't matter, Gryffindor or Slytherin!"

"Evil or dare? Is it like the bad version of truth or dare?",- Devi asked, half laughing.

"Oh, you laughing at Slytherins games?",-Malfoy took out his wand. So did Devi and Gaston.

"Don't touch my friends, Malfoy. That fact that I am in Slytherin does not mean that I am going to hurt others or laugh at them. However, I will try to destroy you, if you do anything to Devi. Am I making myself clear?",-Gaston almost screamed.

"The game is on, Perida. Like Potter and Weasleys were not enough for me. There is another one in this school now. Amazing. I hate Hogwarts."-Malfoy left complaining to himself.

"Thanks for standing up for me. But there was no need. I prepared few special spells for that blonde idiot.",-said Devi, looking at her wand.

"I hate him even more now. He's such a …",-Gaston could not finish the sentence when Devi grabbed his hand.

"Quick, Neville time",-she said.

"Neville time? What's that?"

"During the lesson with Fake Moody I was watching him. It is about his parents. We need to talk to him. To tell that we know. That we understand. We should talk to him before Moody",-Devi said quietly.

"Okay, let's go.",-Gaston knew that it was pointless to argue so just followed Alonso.

In 10 minutes, book-travellers found Neville, talking to the Golden Trio.

"Neville, are you all right?",-Devi and gaston heard Hermione saying.  
"Oh yes, I'm fine," Neville gabbled in the same unnaturally high voice. "Very interesting dinner - I mean lesson - what's for eating?"  
Ron gave Harry a startled look.  
"Neville, what -?"

"Hey guys",-Devi started,-"May I talk to Neville alone? Please?"

"About what?",-Harry asked.

"It's…private. Sorry, Harry.",-said Devi. The Golden Trio left.

"Should I stay?",-asked Gaston.

"I won't mind, but need somebody to get sure Moody doesn't get here soon."

"Okay, I'll try to prevent it. Good luck, Dev."-Gaston left.

"What did you want to talk to me about?",-Neville asked.

"I just wanted to tell you…that I know…about you parents…and Bellatrix Lestrange…",-Neville's eyes started getting wet,-"And, I'm sorry…sorry about that."

"It's not your fault, don't be",-Neville answered.

"Neville, I come from the future, remember? And this world is just a story in my world."

"Devi, please, tell me the truth"

"Yes, they'll get better",-said Devi. Neville smiled.

"How did you know that this is what I was going to ask?"-he asked.

"What else if not this? This is the question that worries you the most, no?"- at these words Neville nodded,-"Please, believe in it. A hope is all you need."

"Thank you, Devi. I am happy that you came to this school. Not only because you know the future, but also because you are always there when people need you."

"You can always count on me. I'll be there."-Devi smiled, and hugged Neville.

XXX

Fred Weasley was watching the conversation from the back with his Extendable Ears.

"Okay, then. I guess it is time for Moody to talk to you. Be careful with him, okay?",-Fred heard Devi asking Neville. Moody was approaching the conversation. Fred hid the Extendable Ears and went the way Devi was going, hoping to ask her few questions about what he heard.

For Weasley's luck, it happened. Devi wasn't looking where she was going so Fred managed to 'accidentally' bump into her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Fred",-Devi apologised.

"How did you know that it was me, not George?", - Fred was quite shocked. Even Molly Weasley, his own mother, kept confusing the twins after those long 16 years.

"George won't stalk me", -Devi smiled.

"Not like I would",-Fred was almost as red as his hair.

"But you did. Do not deny it, Weasley. I saw you.",-Devi pointed out.

"Maybe. But it was an interesting conversation you had with Neville.",-Fred said with an open double meaning.

"YOU HEARD IT?",-Devi asked angrily.

"Extendable Ears, Devi",-Fred winked,-"I thought you were used to the stuff I do."

"I was! But I never knew you had such a lack of respect for me!",-with this words Devi turned around and ran away. Fred hesitated for few moments, and then decided to follow her.

They both ran to the Gryffindor's common room. Devi was running almost as fast as Fred was, thus she was still leading. However, Devi's least favourite part of the Hogwarts School stopped her. The stairs started moving the moment she jumped on them.

"Be careful",-Fred yelled and took her hand.

"Let me go!",-Devi screamed back trying to get her hand out.

"If I didn't take your hand, you would have fallen there. You're welcome"

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have ran at all.",-Devi was still trying to get her hand out.

"Devi, I'm sorry",-Fred was still holding her hand, - "I know I shouldn't have listened to it."

"Then why did you? It was a private conversation." -Devi stopped trying to get her hand out. The madness was also gone.

"I was worried something has happened to you",-Fred said. It was half-true, as it was one of the reasons. After the jealousy of course, but he would not dare to tell this Devi.

"Okay, Weasley.",-Devi said,-"Don't worry I'm alright."

"Although Neville is not.",-Fred said,-"Now I understand why does his grandmother take care of him. That's so sad. I'm so sorry for him."

"Me too, so I wanted to help. Nobody from students know yet except for us and Gaston.",-Devi replied.

"Wow. I never expected that. I thought that Neville wasn't living with his parents for a reason, but not for this kind of reason!"-Fred claimed.

"Let's not talk about this, Neville wouldn't like it",-Devi said. Fred nodded.

"Okay, so I wasn't watching over you for no reason. I wanted to talk."-Fred blushed.

"About what?",-Devi asked.

"Just about your past, family, friends. To get to know you. I mean, you know everything about me, don't you?",-Fred looked at Devi.

"Not so well, JK Rowling didn't give much information about you or George.", -Devi answered,-"I don't mind, there is not so much homework for me to do. I guess I can have some free time after the classes."

"Then, where do you want to go?",-Fred asked,-"If you want, we can go to Hogsmeade, I know some secret passages."

"Yes, I know you do.",-Devi laughed,-"Also, you gave the Marauder's map to Harry last year."

"Fudge's sake! You know that too?!",-Fred was shocked.

"Yes, this is important part for Harry. His father was a Marauder. So was Lupin. Moreover, Sirius. And Pettigrew, but we don't talk about it. He betrayed Lily and James. He's a reason they're dead."-Devi's eyes got a little wet.

"Oh. Well. I guess the life will pay back to him. There will always be a fight between good and bad, and I believe, that every time good will win in the end.",-Fred said. Devi was surprised to hear this. She knew Fred Weasley was a good person, but never expected him to say something that deep.

"Wow. Well said. And so true",-Devi said slowly.

"You never tell George I can be such a sentimental freak, okay? Don't ruin my reputation, Devoella."

"Don't worry, you can trust me",-Devi laughed,-"So, where are we going? Maybe the room of requirement? It can change the way we'll ask it."

"Sure, we use it with George sometimes. Mostly it turns out as a room for experiments or pranks",-Fred pointed out.

"Then I'll see you later, got Divination class right now. Hard one."

"Why hard if you already know the future?"

"The class is not hard, but stopping Harry and Ron from offending Professor Trelawney is challenging, definitely.",-Devi said half joking. Fred grinned.

"Okay, see you later then, Devi."-Fred said and walked away, leaving Devi smiling to her own thoughts.

XXX

In the evening, Fred and Devi met in the Gryffindor common room and, not noticed by anyone, sneaked out. Took them some long time to find the room of requirement, but at the end they managed to. Two armchairs were standing there, welcoming Devi and Fred as if they were 80 years old.

"Wow, this looks so weird",-Devi stated. The wood-fire, blazing cheerily in the ample fireplace, sent its warmth and light far out into the room, flashing red reflections in the curiously twisted bars of the brass bedstead.

"Too sweet. Why is there a fireplace?",-Fred asked.

"To make up a friendly atmosphere.",-Devi answered.

"How did you know it?",-Fred was surprised.

"I didn't, don't you feel it? Fireplace always helps",-Devi smiled. Fred smirked.

"So, want to drink something?",-he asked.

"Do you drink hot chocolate in this world?",-Devi asked.

"What's that?",-Fred asked.

"It is a delicious muggle drink, made of chocolate. And it's hot. That's why it's called so.",-Devi said, Fred laughed.

"Okay, maybe we can make some?",-Fred asked. Devi agreed.

Time went on fast, Devi and Fred managed to make some hot chocolate. Fred really liked it. They had fun together, talking and looking at the fire, telling each other about their lives, dreams. Both were smiling and quite tired when walking out of room of requirement, they saw Gaston and George running towards them.

"Where were you?",-George asked shocked.

"Just hanging out",-Fred replied,-"In the room of requirement. We also made hot chocolate. It's AMAZING! Bro, you should definitely try it out.",-Gaston laughed.

"Seriously, Devi? Weasleys and hot chocolate?",-Gaston questioned sarcastically.

"Maybe one day we can go all together and make some hot chocolate? It will be fun, no? Maybe Lee, Alicia and Angelina would even join us, if you guys don't mind, of course",-George proposed.

"Sure, but not today",-Devi said,-"Sorry, I still got to finish my essay for the Potions class and write the report for the book-travelers. See you later then."

Fred, George and Gaston wanted to take the leave of, but Devi took Gaston, said,-"You're going with me. The report is for both of us. Bye, Weasleys" and they left.

XXX

"So you spent all this time with Fred Weasley? Huh?",-Gaston kept asking Devi questions.

"So what?"-Devi was going mad,-"he's a Weasley. We are supposed to become friend with them. Even more, I like them. Ron is kind, Fred and George are funny. Ginny is a good friend, she is really smart and brave. It is all just the way it was in the books."

"And out of all of them, you like Fred the most.",-Gaston gave Devi an 'I know it all' look.

"Who said that? I think of him just as of all other Weasleys I have already met!",-Devi almost screamed.

"Okay, okay. I was just interested. Don't yell like that.",-Gaston was giving a halved apology.

"Fine! But stop making fun of my friendship with Weasleys!",-Devi was quite mad.

"Just be careful. If you get too attached to anyone, it would be harder for you to leave after the Deathly Hallows are over",-Gaston warned his best friend.

"I'll be careful, don't worry.",-Devi smiled,-"Did I miss something important?"

"Well, Harry and Ron were doing homework for Divination with foreseeing, Hermione announced the SPEW."

"Oh, it's fine. I'm even planning to join the SPEW. For some time, at least this year."

"Haha, SPEW would totally lead to a double trouble.",-Gaston laughed.

"Why 'double trouble'?",-Devi asked.

"In the book originals - only Granger, here - her and you. Double trouble. Especially for Ron",-Gaston explained, and they both laughed.


End file.
